


Uniformed Treats

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [3]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, 'I love you' comes in actions instead of words. For Gail Peck it comes in the form of taking the first step into the unknown, 'my treat', and for Holly Stewart it comes in the rush of new offerings, 'next time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniformed Treats

"I'll pay you back," Holly murmured softly, her cheeks stained pink, and her hands shoved into the depths of her pockets. "I can't believe I left my wallet at the lab."

"No, no," Gail grinned squeezing Holly's bicep reassuringly as she pulled her debit card from her pocket. "This is my treat. There's no pay backs necessary."

"Gail..." Holly sighed, her lips twisted into a frown. "I can't just let you pay for dinner."

"Well, how about I pay for our first date then?" Gail said, her eyes flickering between the card machine and Holly's soft brown eyes. "Then, you can get the next one." 

"First date?" Holly questioned, blinking rapidly, her mouth falling open. "This was... This was a date?"

Gail shrugged her shoulders slowly. "It can be," She said after a quiet moment. "If you want, or, it can just be friends going out and you can still pay for the next one. Whatever."

"No, no!" Holly exclaimed her hands reaching out to grip Gail's shoulders as she turned the woman until their eyes met straight on. "Our first date sounds wonderful." 

The blonde haired woman felt her cheeks flush pink underneath Holly's gaze. "Well, it doesn't have to be over yet." She murmured with a tentative grin. "Why don't we go to the batting cages? Work out if there's any hope of me keeping hold of that damn bat." 

A quiet rumbling laugh escaped Holly's lips as she nodded her head. "That sounds like fun Officer Peck." 

Gail narrowed her eyes at the other woman and nudged her hip with her elbow. "None of that if you want this to be a date. I don't date women who lust after my badge."

"Darn it," Holly purred mischievously. "How did you know I have a thing for a woman in uniform?"

"Well," Gail drawled as she took the receipt from the waiter and stood from the table. "It might have something to do with the way that your eyes are almost always glued to my ass when I'm in uniform."


End file.
